Ariel X Meg
by kkman57
Summary: AU/ Ariel and Meg are two female actresses trying to land big roles Basically a yuri short story


Ariel calls Meg with her cell phone.

Meg was sleeping in when she hears her phone ringing. Moving her cigarette buds out of the way to answer her phone. "Hello..."

"Hey, Meg, it's me, Ariel! Listen, I know that this is sudden, but I was thinking if you want to come to my apartment and spend some time together."

"You got Liquor?" Meg asks, sitting up on the bed.

"I knew you would ask me that. Yes, I bought some today."

"Great." Meg moans, stretching her arms. "What time do you want me to be there?"

"Come now, I'll be waiting."

"K" Meg hangs up.

Ariel puts her cell phone on the table and dances to the kitchen to get the snaks. "Tonight is the night!"

Meg throws her cell phone on the ground. She pulls her flask from under her pillow. She chugs a little whiskey in her system. "Tonight's the night."

* * *

Sometime later, Ariel was in the bathroom, making sure that she looked radiant. "Should I use makeup or will it be too obvious...?"

Meg was hogging up a lugy as heads upstairs to Ariel's apartment room. "Those drinks better be hard liquor."

"Maybe just lipstick..." She applied lipstick and combed her long hair before taking a look at her dress.

Meg knocks on the door. "Yo Ariel, it's me!"

"Coming!" Ariel ran to the door, made sure that she looked fine and opened the door. "Meg, I'm glad to see you. Please, come on in

"Where's the booze?" Meg asks, making her way inside.

"Right on the table, I even got a couple of gla..." Ariel stopped talking when Meg headed directly to the liquor.

Unscrewing the cap with her teeth she begins chugging it down. "Oh hey, mommy likes!"

"Not so fast, it's a very strong one, Meg."

"Relax Ariel, I can handle a little drink." Meg said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't take your liver for granted." Ariel walked closer to her.

"And you should quit stealing glances at my tits." Meg said with a laugh.

Ariel blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about..." She grabbed her own hands behind her back. "Listen, I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's cool, I'm just glad I got up by 2pm." Meg jokes a bit.

Ariel giggled. "How did your audition go? The one you had yesterday, I mean."

"For which movie?" Meg asks, pouring herself a drink.

"The drama one, how was it called again...?"

"Oh the Lion King, yeah they gave the part to someone else." Meg said taking a hard gulp. "I didn't get the Scar role."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You have talent, especially when it comes to drama."

"Thanks, but apparently I wasn't evil enough." Meg said with a smug laugh.

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with them on that." Ariel chuckled. "Let's sit and watch some T.V., shall we?"

Alright, Alright." Meg said taking a bottle with her. "I'm not sure why you invited me to watch tv, but hey free alcohol."

"I just felt like talking more outside of work. Is that much to ask?"

"I guess not" Meg said, pouring herself another glass.

Come." Ariel said after sitting on her couch, patting the spot next to her.

What, you want me sit next to you?" Meg asks?

"If you want to." Ariel blushed.

Meg takes her seat right next to Ariel.

Ariel turns on the T.V. and remains silent, with both of her hands on her own legs. 'I have her here, now I have to make the move before someone else does.'

Meg unleashes a major belch. "Oh man that was a good one!"

"Excuse you." Ariel calmly said. She didn't really mind that.

"Oh I forgive you." Meg said, padding her friends back.

Ariel looked away. "Umm, Meg. I have something very important to share."

"Your pregnant?" Meg asks.

"What? No! I obviously don't have a boyfriend and I know how to take care of myself. It's something else."

"Alright, Alright... Well tell me then." Meg said, looking right at Ariel.

Ariel opened and closed her mouth several times. "I-I'm... how do I put it...? I enjoy drinking soda from the can, I hate straws."

Meg was confused by Ariel's taking. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"I'm gay, lesbian! I like girls! And... I like you..."

Meg didn't say anything, she turns her attention to the TV. "Oh your into Taco's eh... Pretty cool"

"Don't worry I'm still your friend."

"F-Friend? Meg..." Ariel stood up and hugged herself as she started to cry. "I'm such an idiot..."

Meg got up with concern she stood next to Ariel. "What's wrong Ariel?"

Meg, I'm crazy about you, but you don't seem to even care about it at all." Ariel said before slowly turning her head to look at Meg. "I think that I deserve an answer at least. Do you feel something for me?"

Meg steps away for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Well... I just don't understand. Why would you like me that way?"

Meg combs her hair back. "I'm not exactly Girlfriend material. Plus I drink and smoke everyday."

"I... Can't even get a single acting gig.. How can be anything to anyone?"

You're something to me." Ariel said as she took Meg's hands with her own. "It's true, you smoke and drink, but maybe we can work on that. I can also give you more moral support with your career. We can make this work, Meg, if you're willing to give us a chance."

Meg takes in a big sigh. It's true, Ariel has been the only friend she has made since coming to

L.A. Her kindness has somehow rubbed off on her. Maybe they can make this work.

"Alright...I'll...I will do my best to make you happy, but I have to warn you. I'm not good at changing right away. I like my tacos wet and juicy."

Ariel smiled. "We'll take it slow so you don't get uncomfortable." She said as she caressed Meg's hair. "I always liked your hair." She got closer to her and bit her lower lip. "I don't care what people say, I always thought you were beautiful." She whispered. Their noses were almost touching.

"Ariel.." Meg said as she moves her face closer to hers. "I..."

Ariel gives her a small peck on her lips and smiles.

Meg, slightly blushes, unable to say a word.

Ariel licks her own lips. "You taste like vodka." She jokingly said, gazing at her eyes. "I want more, how about you?"

Meg could only smile softy as she looks over at Ariel's bedroom. "Yes...but how about we take this party over to the next room?"

Ariel's face became as red as her hair and nodded. She lead her to her room, not letting go of her hands.


End file.
